Princess Warrior
by TorturedRomance
Summary: Kagome must go into hiding at the Western Palace and the Lord and his people must protect her. Though it is not she they think they are protecting.She is posed as a gaurd protecting the sacred prince.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Feudal Japan (Basically just like it would be in a cannon universe)

Two days ago

"_It's such a beautiful day isn't it," she said to no one in particular but herself. The children were playing in the springs nearby. "Come on children, the sun is setting. We must head back before it get to dark."_

_Right then there was a loud shriek. "Kagome-chan behind you."_

_Kagome turned around and nearly fainted. Behind her was at least a thousand of demons. And these demons weren't just weaker demons she had experience with, but demons that seemed to have the same amount of strength of the demons in her father's army._

_She could probably take one down, but it would be of no use. She was beginning to become more and more worried. 'I can't let them get to the children. Protect the children.' _

_And with that thought Kagome unleashed all the power she had..._

_~Later that night in the her private quarters~_

"_What were they after," Kagome asked._

"_You know what they were after," Bankotsu said._

"_But how will they know?"_

"_We have a traitor among us," Lard Takku finally said. Though he couldn't believe it._

"_Father surely one of our people wouldn't do this to us," Kagome couldn't believe it either. Why would any of their people do this? They treated them with respect and no one was ever forced to do anything they didn't want to do._

"_I don't know why, but you can't stay here." Kagome began to wake speak up, but her father interrupted. "They are after you, but you haven't had time to fully learn to protect yourself."_

"_I can fight," she interjected._

"_Darling we know you can fight, but you don't know how to fully use your spiritual powers."_

"_What of all the children?''_

"_They would go to our safe haven where they would be safe and protected."_

"_And where would I go?"_

"_To the Land of the West..."_

"If you believe in Gods, you believe in demons. They are our Yin and Yang."

The Present

Inutashio was heading to the receiving room of his compound when he stopped to look out at one of the clearings by his home. It was neat and tidy, the way he demanded it be kept by his servants. After all a great kingdom deserves nothing, but the best. His men were known as some of the greatest warriors and and with them as guards his grounds were impenetrable.

What was different was the lack of children and unusual quiet morning of his lands. It was because of the special visitor that was visiting his home.

Normally, visitors didn't stop the regular routines of his people, but when that person may be a threat. Some activities must be altered.

Inutashio hated to think of an old friend, and former ally as an threat. But he had to be cautious for the sake of his people after the recent incident. He had no idea why there was an attack on Lord Takku's lands, and quite frankly it was not his business. Though in this case, when there was as many demons as said in the invasion and all the demons were destroyed, but not one of his people were injured; he had never heard of such power.

"Lord Takku is awaiting you," one of his guards informed him as he neared the receiving room room.

As they opened the doors Takku stood, "It's great to see an old friend."

"So it is, but I must ask. Why?"

"I am sure you heard what happened," Lord Takku begun, getting straight to business. "I need you to house one of my children. They are currently training, but need a safe place to do so."

"Of course I will house him." Inutashio wasn't sure why, but he knew this had to be of great importance if he was asking this of him. And after what Takku did for him, when he helped during the battle of his lands, he couldn't turn him down. It was the fiercest battle ever fought in history and a great deal of his and Takku's men died. So he was honor bound, but even if he wasn't he couldn't turn down a man that was like a brother to him in many ways.

"I cannot let let you do this without telling you first. What they were after was my child," Takku begin. Though he seemed reluctant to continue, "... _He_ was blessed by the Kamis to have great spiritual power and it is known that if you posses him. You will have the greatest power." After a sudden pause he added, " You have to know that this may cause a war. One that I will not ask for help in, but one where you may need to fight if others find out where he is."

"If they invade my lands, I will protect him," added Inutashio.

Later that night

"The plan has been set," Bankostu informed Kagome.

"Are you okay with this Bankotsu?"

"What pretending to be the powerful child of Lord Takku and commanding you and my _'servants' _around," Bankostu joked.

"You know that's not what I mean. If you pretend to be me you will be putting yourself in danger. They would be after you, should they turn on us," said Kagome.

"No. I would be _with you_ should they turn on us. Besides can't you be happy that you get to escape your duties as princess and train." He stopped before sullenly adding, "Act like me... a useless guard."

"You have to stop feeling guilty about the attack. I was able to handle myself. I'm awesome after all." Kagome tried to joke, but he only seem to get even more serious.

"Kagome you and those kids could have been killed. I should have been there. I am your protector What if something had happened to you?"

Before Kagome could reassure him Sango interrupted him, "It's time."

"Lets move," Jakotsu commanded. And with that Kagome, Bankotsu, Sango, Jakotsu and Akihiko left for the western lands.

At the Western Lands

"Why am I even here? I don't care about a grown man you will be babysitting," Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha it's only respectful for the head of the household to greet guests that will be staying with us for an extended time," informed Inutashio. "And you're wrong, I will not be 'babysitting' as you say, you will. With Sesshomaru of course.

At that Sesshomaru raised his brow. "I have duties of my own."

"Don't worry, you'll have Inuyasha." Just then Bankotsu and his "guards" walked in. "Ah, you must be our guest of honor. I am Inu no Tashio and these are my sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"I am Bankotsu and these are my guards. I must thank you for your generosity and we hope not to be much trouble," Bankotsu bowed and greeted.

"Do not worry yourself about being any trouble. My people can handle anything. I know you must be in need of rest. Sesshomaru will show you to the wing you and your guards will be staying in."

When Inutashio motioned for Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru couldn't help but eye the guard on Bankotsu's right. '_A female? And not just one, but two females?' _He thought that women were more like house bound pets, not fighting warriors.

Sesshomaru will later find that that was far from the case when those cerulean eyes looked at him for the first time.


	2. Respect

~~~Kagome~~~~

_Stupid stupid stupid. I literally just stared at him, it was like I never seem a demon before. Though I doubt I was the only female ever to act like that to him. I mean he was handsome. _Sesshomaru had hair that was so white it shined like silver and gold eyes that were the oddest color of gold, but were so enchanting. _He's like the Prince Charming straight out of a fairytale._

Kagome felt a niggling feeling and turned to see Bankotsu giving her an peculiar look. Suddenly embarrassed she turned away before he could see her blush.

"Let's take a walk Kagome-chan," Bankotsu stood and motioned for Kagome to follow him. Bankotsu knew when she had something on her mind. Which is why the moment they exited the doors that led from the quarters they will be residing in for the next couple of days. She immediately begin talking to to distract him.

"We need to start training immediately. And I may need to go in search of a nearby village for a priestess. I can learn much on my own, but a priestess can show my a more proper way.

After a few turns in the hallway Bankotsu sighed, "If you need to talk to me, I'm here."

When they sensed a presence behind them they turned and spotted Jakotsu. "The Lord of the West asked me to inform you that dinner should be served in a moment."

"We should head over." Bankotsu knowing that only one guard can stand watch over him in certain settings such as these turned to Kagome. "Where will you go?"

"I will head back to our quarters," Kagome turned to walk away.

"There's a dinner hall where the guards and the people of the palace go eat just down the southern hall," Jakotsu called out to Kagome.

Kagome, now alone, realized she didn't pay much attention when her and Bankotsu wondered down the halls. There were window openings every few yards, that covered only the upper half part of the walls and the walls seemed to be carved with intricately cut designs. Some of the markings made out to be what seemed to be dog demons. _Was this drawn from the minds eye?_

She took a step closer and lightly traced a dog's face. _What a beautiful design. _Kagome took a step back and begin to walk back the quarters. Glancing at the floor she saw that it was made from a marble stone. _I wonder how's the children doing. How's my people. My father?_

So deep in her thoughts Kagome didn't realize that there was someone coming down the hallway. She also didn't notice until to late that she ran right into Sesshomaru. "My apologies Sesshomaru, I wasn't watching where I was going."

~~Sesshomaru~~~

Sesshomaru saw the cerulean eyed guard coming down the hall, but decided to ignore her. He felt that he had already spent enough time wondering about the _human _guard. As he got closer he expected her to move out the way, in fact it seemed like she chose to ignore that he was there. Which proved to be the case when she knocked right into him.

"My apologies Sesshomaru, I-I wasn't watching where I was going." She nodded her head at him and began to walk away, but Sesshomaru voiced stopped her in her tracks.

"I know our customs may be different, but in my lands we expect more respect for our kingdom," Sesshomaru spoke agitatedly.

Kagome who was shocked, to say the least, quickly stammered, "I am sorry, it was a mistake. I did apologize."

"I wasn't speaking of the apology," said Sesshomaru as he stepped closer to her. "What is your name?"

"K-Kagome sir," she stammered.

"Well Kagome, in our lands we bow to those who are of a higher station."

Kagome never really had to bow to anyone except for before a sparring session, and never demanded anyone to bow to her after being introduced. So you can imagine her mistake. "I am truly sorry sir. Forgive me," Kagome bowed then turned around.

In a flash Sesshomaru was in front of her. "I don't recall dismissing you."

"Oye Sesshomaru. We need to get to the dining hall, it's time for dinner," Inuyasha said while running down the halls.

With one last look at Kagome, Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

Inuyasha noticing Kagome introduced himself. "I'm Inuyasha, and you are?"

"I'm Kagome."

"Nice to meet ya," Inuyasha said then rushed after Sesshomaru.

~~~Kagome~~~

_Later that night_

Kagome was looking out at of a window that over looked a well kept clearing. The moon illuminated the trees and the flowers to the point that Kagome felt like everything looked surreal. She stepped away and looked around the parlor that connected her room with the other guards. It was octagon shaped with identical doors that led to their rooms and the window that she just peered through, which went from floor to ceiling took on one wall. Then there was a somewhat grand entrance that separated the room from the hall, at which Bankotsu came through with Jakotsu. "How did the dinner go?"

"It was just like any other dinner," answered Jakotsu with a sluggish way while walking to his room, but suddenly perked up. "But the handsome Inuyasha kept me quite entertained. Now if you don't mind I must retire, for I have very naughty dreams to think about."

Bankotsu (who wasn't used to Jakotsu opened gayness) looked absolutely appalled, but Kagome couldn't help the very amused laugh that escaped her. "Got to love Jakotsu."

"Kind of hard to do when he give such graphic images of people you rather not have in your head." Shaking his head he added, "I received permission to use their training room anytime it's available."

"So when do we start training?" inquired Kagome.

"At first light, so you could get some training in without worrying about anyone disturbing you."

"Sounds good..." Kagome debated on telling Bankotsu about her earlier altercation with Sesshomaru, but decided against it when she thought about how he would react. "We should get some rest, I would like for all of us to get some training in together," she opted in saying instead.

"Kagome are you okay?"

_Can't hide anything from him... should have known. _"Just thinking is all," Kagome sighed.

"Everyone is safe. You should know that," Bankotsu said as he walked up to her in slow deliberate steps. He put a hand on her shoulder and tugged so that she leaned against him a little. "You worry all the time over things you should let us handle. Right now your goal is to train your powers."

"I know, but I am putting my people at risk because of me."

"It is our duty to protect you, it is not your fault that you were blessed by the kamis. Now go get some rest."

Kagome let the subject drop. _This dreaded feeling isn't going to go away just by stressing about it. I have to train. _"Alright, good night." She looked at Bankotsu. Her and Bankotsu grew up together and do everything together. There was never a time where she didn't go to him with a problem. So naturally when they both got older he was chosen to be her protector.

At first she hated it, she didn't want him to serve her, or stay with her just because this new found duty. When it was announced at her ten and five years celebration, she was furious. She waited till she was alone with her father and nearly yelled at him. Kagome opposed this decision, but deep down she was happy. Happy that he will be there, always.

She gave him a hug and offered him a smile before she turn to her assigned chamber.

That night the oddest thing happened to Kagome. She didn't remember the whole dream or how the sequence of events even came to order. She rationalized it as her mind being over worked from the constant worry and that she latched onto the unknown as she always does. Though, that was not the point, the point was that she _did. _Kagome dreamed of _Sesshomaru._ It means nothing to her now, but later it will.


	3. Planning

Kagome decided to head to the training room early since any more sleep seemed impossible. She wondered around the halls for a while before she decide she was lost. Trying very hard not to get frantic she took a deep breath. _Okay.. just relax. _And when she turned around she bumped right into Inuyasha. Relief washed over her.

"Let me guess, you're lost," Inuyasha raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Hey, don't smirk at me. I didn't exactly get a tour you know," an agitated Kagome said.

"Now now no need to get start so angry. Now where would you like for me to take you to?"

Kagome decided that with Inuyasha easy going attitude, she liked him instantly. "Well I need to find the training room... please."

"Right this way." And with just one right turn there was the training room. Kagome instantly felt like an idiot that it was right there and she missed it.

Once inside she saw that _room _was an understatement. It was huge. The actual ground area was wider than her own back at the palace, but the height was enormous. _It's like they expect to train on the walls too. _"Thank you, Inuyasha. I will be able to find my way back." She went to the center and set aside her sword then started to stretch.

Realizing that Inuyasha never left she glanced at him. Inuyasha looked a bit uncomfortable and was glancing about. If she examined him a little closer, she'll see the red blush creeping on his face. "Actually I have another favor. Will you stay and help me train?"

~~~Inuyasha~~~

Two hours later

Inuyasha couldn't believe how strong Kagome was. After facing her he had to admit that she was probably better than most of the men in the palace when it came to sword fighting. She identified his weakness very easily and if she was only faster she would have probably had him.

Not to mention that Kagome was mesmerizing while fighting that he was distracted half the time just watching her. Parts of her hair came loose from the tight bun she had in her hair and her perspiration made her glow. Now out of breath they both lay on the ground breathing heavily. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Everyone learns to fight once they come of a certain age," a breathless Kagome answered. She got up and was getting ready to leave, "... even girls. Thanks for helping me train Inuyasha." She bowed and turned to leave.

Inuyasha wasn't ready for Kagome to leave yet. She was interesting and he wanted more time with her. "Hey wait up! How about I show you around the castle."

"Of course. When is a good time for you," Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha momentarily shocked from her smile stammered, "I will give you time to freshen up, then we could have breakfast. Then I will give you a tour."

"Okay, be ready in a few."

About an hour later

Inuyasha just left his private springs and pulled put on his traditional clothing. On his way to get Kagome he looked for a servant to inform his father that he wouldn't be having breakfast with them, but there was nit one servant in sight. As he made his way to the eastern part of the palace where Kagome was he couldn't stop this weird feeling he was having.

He walked inside the parlor of the quarters provided to the guests and spotted Bankotsu. "How ya' doin'," Inuyasha asked with a nod of his head.

"Great, Inuyasha-sama," Bankotsu said with a slight confused look on his face.

"Look I may be a prince and all, but I ain't followin' all the hold your tongue crap," said Inuyasha, looking a little peeved.

Kagome, who was just coming behind them, barked out in laughter. She couldn't help it, it was amusing to her. With a look to Bankotsu she remarked, "Sound familiar doesn't it? Ready Inuyasha."

"Good because I need some food now," he turned to walk away.

"Kagome," Bankotsu called after her. "Don't forget that _we_ need to practice."

Kagome nodded than rushed after Inuyasha.

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

A while later

Sesshomaru was patrolling the halls when he heard laughter and voices close by. He slowly realized that one of the voices was Inuyasha. _But who is he with?_ Inuyasha never really was around any of the females of the palace, therefore Sesshomaru curiosity was peaked. He then ran into Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had the greatest amusement in her eyes, but it seized the moment she looked at him.

"Inuyasha, I see that you are well. Therefor you didn't have an illness to prevent you from coming to breakfast. So do tell why you were to busy to even send notice of why you would be absent."

Instantly angry and slightly embarrassed that Sesshomaru spoke to him like that in front of Kagome. He began to speak up. "N-," but was cut off by his mother voice.

"Inuyasha there you are. I was looking everywhere for you. I need your help in a most pressing matter." Noticing Kagome there Izayoi smiled and bowed to her. "Forgive me, but I haven't had the pleasure to meet you yet."

"I am Kagome, protector of the sacred prince of the east." Kagome was a little guarded while answering.

"Protector you say, but you are so young." asked Izayoi a little surprised.

"I am not that young. Ten and seven years to be exact." Her answer surprised everyone.

"Well Kagome-san we must have tea sometime. I would love to hear more, but right now I need to borrow Inuyasha for a moment.".

"Yes, of course, I must go to," Kagome replied sweetly.

"Will you be able to find your way back," asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I will, thank you," Kagome said. Sesshomaru heard the lie, so stayed behind.

"I will show you back," spoke Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly wider. "Oh uhm there is no need... I-I will be fine."

"Nonsense. Follow me," and then started off.

Kagome, having no choice, followed him. Two turns later she couldn't contain the silence any longer. "So you will be the next Lord of the West." she asked a little hesitantly.

"Hn," was all he said.

Sensing her agitation with his response. Sesshomaru asked his own question. "Tell me. Why are _you_ the protector of the prince? Do women not have a different duties at the East kingdom?"

That made her angry, "I will have you know that in m... our kingdom women train just as men do. And they do to have duties." Breathing in and calming considerably she added, "Women can choose to fight or choose to just be wives and mothers. Or they could be both. They have a choice, but no matter what everyone must train while as children." Once to the door leading to their residing quarters she faced Sesshomaru. "Thank you for helping me." She bowed then left.

~~~Sesshomaru~~~  
Patrolling the halls once more he found that the human guard kept coming to mind. During their little talk Sesshomaru saw how easily her emotions changed. _And so quickly._ _Though her sense of pride was admirable._ When she talked of their choices you could hear the pride she had more and more as she talked.

_What is it with her?_ That was the moment the monk, Miroku came toward him. Miroku was Inuyasha close friend and the only other human with a permanent residence in the palace, other than Izayoi that is. He worked with Lord Inutashio with affairs of the human villages on their land and had great respect among many of the women in the villages.

Bowing Miroku said, "I have been asked to inform you that your mother has came to visit you."

Sesshomaru flared his aura and located his mother near the visitor chambers closer to his private quarters. Entering the guest room he took a look around and saw two of his mother's ladies in waiting. Yumi, who was a little small was very petite and normally quite, was putting some kimonos away. While Sumiko, equally as small as Yumi, but had a wider waist and very talkative was sitting tea in front of Sesshomaru's mother. "I take it you aren't just visiting," stated Sesshomaru flatly.

"Oh no no no, my dear Sesshomaru. I havevery important business to take care of," Inukimi said.

"And that would be?"

"Your mate Sesshomaru! Or should I say your soon to be mate."

"I am quite capable of finding my own mate mother," he remarked.

Inukimi stood up and centered herself in front of Sesshomaru. "Oh," she raised an eyebrow. "Your father doesn't seem to think so."

Sesshomaru was left to ask his father of the matter and only paused when his mother said, "They will be here in about a fortnight, that should give us enough time to prepare."

In Lord Inutashio's study

"What is this I hear of choosing my mate?"

Inutashio chose to ignore the rude entrance his son just made. "Well I have been sent a lot of proposals and lately it seems to be increasing."

"And what does that has to do with anything?"

"Point taken, but wouldn't you prefer to have first pick to the most eligible? And besides I didn't exactly want you to pick a mate, I just need for you to pick a future mate. That way you get first pick and she can start training to be the future Lady of the West. It's my job to make sure that I have an sucessful heir to the throne."

"But tell me Father, do you think that this is the time or place to have them here? Do we not have a prince under our protection that needs to stay hidden?" Sesshomaru asked smartly.

Lord Inutashio gave his heir an calculating look. "I am aware, but you see the best place hidden is in plain sight. No one in the palace except for the head of the household know who they really are. It would be a perfect time to get behind who of the strongest of demons are after the Prince of the East."

Inutashio stood, "I gave my word to help protect the prince and I am honor bound to do so." He began walking towards him. "Sesshomaru they want him for a reason. What's power when you don't do anything with it? You see, whoever is after him is planning something." Stopping in front of Sesshomaru he added, "Something that may effect all of us."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, but Inutashio stopped him, "Keep your friends close Sesshomaru and keep your enemies closer."

Once Sesshomaru left Inutashio sat back down. '_We shall have many of our enemies here soon... and the upper hand on whatever is being planned.'_


	4. Training

For the past couple of days Kagome realized that many of the servants of the west seem on edge and always scurring around. She guessed there have to be an important visitor coming if they were taking so much time to prepare, but she didn't have time to ponder on it either. Bankotsu had her consistently training and so far she wasn't making much progress.

_Why can't I unleash my power as I did in the field? _Kagome was currently alone in the training room and sense she was practicing her spiritual powers she had resurrected a barrier to keep the energy in.

She sat down and tried to make herself calm and relaxed. Maybe if I could just touch my power within it'll loosen just a little. That is when Kagome felt a presence breeching through the barrier.

Quickly taking the barrier down Kagome stood and began moving as if she didn't know anyone was coming.

A few seconds later and a man entered looking a little confused. "Man this place is confusing," that is when he noticed Kagome and instantly froze. He observed that she was wearing a framing kimono that framed her upper body, but was loose and cut up the sides to allow leg movements.

Her hair was loose and wild around her shoulders. She looked amazing. He gawked and when she blushed he couldn't stop.

"Uh hi. Do you need this room," Kagome stuttered.

"Wha-? Oh no. I was sort of lost." Which made him feel slightly embarrassed for he was a wolf demon so he should have been able to smell his way through, but the smell of dog demons were to strong.

"Well I can help you, but I warn you I haven't exactly figured this place out either," Kagome smiled at him.

_'What a charming smile,' _he couldn't help, but think. They just left the room and turned down a corridor when he spotted Sesshomaru and Inuyasha coming towards them.

"Look like you don't get to get lost with me after all," Kagome joked.

"Koga, we were expected by Lord Inutashio," Sesshomaru coldly stated.

Koga not at all sorry just answered, "Sorry, but I got lost. My sense of smell was being overpowered."

Inuyasha who was already disturbed by his scent figured he must have felt the same way about their scent. So he forgave him for that, but him being with Kagome... he didn't like. Inuyasha taking in her appearance asked with a smirk, "Training again Kagome?"

At first Kagome didn't understand what the he meant until she thought about how she may look. She then blushed."Yes. I was trying to help... Wait I'm sorry I never asked your name," she turned to Koga.

Koga smiled and said, "I'm Lord Koga of the wolf demon tribe."

Kagome stilled, 'No way...' quickly recovering she smiled and bowed, "I'm Kagome. Excuse me I must be going." She rushed away, while at the same time trying to look like she wasn't. When she made it to her quarters all of her guards looked to her. "Guys, Koga's here."

Sango got it before everyone else. "Koga? You mean your promised fiance'...?"

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

"We're glad to have you here Koga," Inutashio said to start the conversation.

Nodding his head in thanks, Koga asked, "So why was I called here?''

Inutashio gave Koga an accessing look, "Recently there has been an attack on an alley of mine lands. Normally I wouldn't be to concerned, but when it is something this that can ruin the balance that I have worked so hard to establish then it is a problem."

Koga seemed to know where this was going, "How'd you find out?"

Inutashio chuckled, "You think I that I wouldn't know every demon would try to get their hands on something that would make them one of the most powerful demon in history. If so, you really don't know me. I ask you to not fight the Eastern Lands."

This made Koga want to laugh, "And if I did?"

"Well I would be forced to break _our _alliance and consider you a threat, an enemy in this matter. You and your tribe would also be demanded to leave my lands," Inutashio said not even blinking an eye.

Koga shivered from the threat of his words, he let out a nervous chuckle backing up. "Relax I had no intention on fighting the Eastern Lands."

"Then I ask why is it that one of my spies said you were seen going onto their lands?"

"I was on a journey to request for the princess of the Eastern Land's hand in marriage, it was said that the head family of their lands was blessed by the kamis to have great power born through their family. I'd be crazy to not try to obtain that in my tribe. I had informed Lord Takku of my interest, so he had invited me down before they were attacked." _And I never even got to meet her before she went into hiding. _Koga decided to not mention that.

Inuyasha was the one to ask the question that he and Sesshomaru was curious about, "I thought he only has a son?"

"I never said he just had a son, he never said he only had a son," Inutashio decided to answer.

Koga was smarter then he looked and it dawned on him why Inutashio seemed a little more involved than what is considered normal. "You have her here don't you?"

"No-"

"We have his son here." Inuyasha interrupted Inutashio.

"So where is the princess?"

"Not here," Inutashio answered giving Inuyasha a stern look. "You weren't suppose to know about about the prince being here."

Inuyasha realizing what he just did flattened his ears against his head and looked down.

"But now that you do you must keep it a secret," Inutashio commanded.

"You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. You have my word."

"That's all I ask." Inutashio said as he reseated himself. "And since you're here, please stay for dinner Koga." He motioned with his hand to dismiss them.

~~~Kagome~~~

"He is not my fiance', he was going to ask for my hand in marriage, I never gave him an answer.

"Why was he here," asked Akihiko.

"I think Inutashio called him here," answered Kagome when she thought about what Sesshomaru said.

"Either way I don't see it as a problem since he never met you in person before.," Bankotsu added.

"Let's just be careful," Akihiko, who is always careful, decided to say.

"Oh yeah, as if we can get any more careful. The only danger I see is if Bankotsu says something he shouldn't. After all, no one talks to us," said Sango.

"And our lovely _Kagome_," said Jakotsu in a singsong voice.

"Yeah Kagome, aren't you supposed to be keeping a low profile?"

"I am Sango."

"Apparently not if you seem to have spoken more to them then Banks did," said Akihiko smartly.

Kagome just looked at him, "I decided I like you better when you don't talk."

Bankotsu could only smirk. Only he knew how much Akihiko actually talked. After all they were really close. Akihiko is the only full demon with them. He seems distant with everyone, but Bankotsu knew how much he actually cared for each and everyone one of them.

Ignoring her, Akihiko changed the subject, "Are we practicing anymore today?"

That set Jakotsu to whining, "All we do is train lately, can't we just have some fun. Let's play a game."

"What are you five?" joked Sango.

"Hey that does sound fun, but maybe we could save that for another day. What about we go exploring the grounds," Kagome suggested.

"Can't, the guys and I have been invited to join in a little game with some of the other men of the household." Bankotsu stood, "I would have declined, but the Lord himself invited us. We should be leaving now. Kagome could you stay out of trouble?"

Standing up and with a dramatic bow Kagome said, "Yes master." After they left Kagome snatched Sango's hand and said, "Now let's go exploring!"

In the training room

It was getting late and Kagome was getting a little crabby. Sango had detoured Kagome right back into the training room and insist that they practice their hand-to-hand combat.

Sango was used to battling demons because she was born in a demon slaying family, so she was fast. She was able to find all the weak points in her opponents and taught Kagome how, but she couldn't get to Sango weak spots with her speed.

"Kagome is this how you will fight if the people of your village were in trouble. What of the children?"

That made Kagome focus...

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

Sesshomaru was just leaving from the games with the men when he saw some of them gathered around the training room entrances staring. He was going to just walk past and ignore them when some said, "Those are two mighty fine women in there."

That got his attention.

Using his demonic speed to go to one of the private balconies that overlooked the training arena. There he saw Kagome and the other female guard with dark brown hair battling. Kagome looked to have just gotten up from the ground where she immediately began landing blows to her opponent. She did a series of swift kick that the other was able to block most of them. When they got closer Kagome did an Tomoe Nage, by grabbing the dark haired woman's forearms and putting her right foot on the other's thigh while falling backwards and flipping the guard over her head.

Though that didn't stop the dark haired woman and he sense Kagome knew that. The moment they were up they both went for swords that they abandoned at the beginning of their session. Once they grabbed their swords they faced each other again and got in an attack position. Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome. They began to attack, Kagome going into defense, but then quickly changed to offense.

_'So she can fight.' _Sesshomaru thought.

_**"She should be ours."**_

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. '_What?'_

_**"She should be ours."**_

He couldn't believe his beast spoke up and about a _human_. Normally his beast onl spoke when Sesshomaru had a problem with his instincts. '_She's human.'_

_**"I didn't say mate her. The East shouldn't have her, we should."**_

Sesshomaru not one to exactly argue to his beast decided to ignore him until later. Just then Kagome disarmed her opponent, landed a side kick and then planted her sword only inches from the dark haired's head. They were both breathing heavily and then she opened her eyes to Kagome.

"Don't close your eyes when you are going to implant a sword next to my head," the dark haired woman exclaimed hysterically.

Kagome then opened her eyes and smiled, "Sorry I was getting tired." They both laughed while Kagome helped her up. That is when Kagome noticed the people that gathered around at the doors and in the seats that surrounded the field as they applauded.

They were both surprised as they looked around them. Kagome looked into the balconies above her, and Sesshomaru's eyes locked with hers. Their eye contact broke when she blushed the most tempting shade of red and looked away.

_Hn..._

Later that night

Sesshomaru was waiting in the shadows by the women's bath house. He could sense that there was others there, but he did not care. Sesshomaru was waiting for _her. _He wanted to analyze her.

His beast wanted her. He could not say why,and when he asked him the only explanation it gave was to talk to her.

Sesshomaru took it as his beast wanting a new toy. After all his beast did this many times before, normally it would be when they came across a beautiful demoness. They would take them as theirs to rut and keep them as a concubine.

_But this time it's a human. _Sesshomaru was interrupted out of his musings when he saw a group of women come out of the bath house. He then heard a splash as if she was getting out. One moment later she was out of the bathhouse wearing only a thin yukata that clung to certain areas of her body. She also looked a little flushed from the bath and her hair was slightly damp. Observing her made him harden and becoming more aroused by the second so he left.

He went inside the quarters on the far left of the grounds where his concubines resided. It was late so many of the were in their separate rooms. He opened the door to one that he could sense was up.

The whole time that they rutted he didn't see the green eyes in front of him, in his mind he saw cerulean eyes... _her eyes._

A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfiction so I really appreciate everyone that is reading my story. Please review if you liked it or if you think there is something I should change. Thank you!


	5. Asking

After that incident, Sesshomaru didn't so much of say anything to Kagome, much to his beast disappointment. He instead focuses his attention on his duties.

A few days past and it was time for the arrival of the demonesses. He went with his servants and stood up front to greet them. Sesshomaru didn't bother with fake kindness. It wasn't his way. Instead he let them do all of the talking and bowed his head in acknowledgment.

They were led to their rooms where they could get ready for breakfast and meet Inukimi, or rather Inukimi meet them. After all she would be the key reason whether any of them would have the honor to be mated to Sesshomaru. Inukimi would talk to them to judge their characters.

_'It's all a game to her,'_ Sesshomaru thought. It disgusted him that something so important would be considered a game to his mother, but nonetheless someone needed to help find the demonesses true natures.

Sesshomaru was running patrol around the palace when he was summoned by his father. ''Yes father."

Inutashio looked up from the scrolls on his desk to Sesshomaru. "Have you anything planned with the demonesses?"

"Not much, but I take your interest as you do," Sesshomaru said boredly.

Inutashio, not much for lies, announced, "I arranged for you to have a celebratory dinner, a ball, if you may. So you can meet them and get to know them."

"I already met them."

"No, you spoke to them."

"And you don't think I have other responsibilities to take care of?"

"Whatever they are, Inuyasha will do them for you," Inutashio waved him out.

Sesshomaru was annoyed, he was already being forced to choose a potential mate, but now he is have to change his day for them?

~~~Kagome~~~

Kagome and Akihiko were in the standing in a corridor's window looking out at the arriving demonesses.

"Why do you think they are here?" asked Akihiko.

"One of the princes must be getting ready to choose a mate." Kagome answered never taking her eyes off of the arriving demons. She scrunched her eyebrows an wondered, "But do they think its safe?"

Akihiko thought for second, "They must be from the most noble of families."

Kagome and Akihiko stood there for a moment more and watched all of them enter as Sesshomaru stood there greeting them.

"Let's go inform the others." They turned so abruptly that they didn't notice that someone was mere inches behind them, so they

Kagome almost fell from the impact, but Akihiko caught her. After righting herself, Kagome smiled and apologized, "Sorry, I could be such a klutz."

Obviously not caring for her apology she glared at her and plainly stated, "Human you will do well to watch where you are going. Shouldn't you have something better to do than watch something that doesn't concern you." With that being said Inukimi with her ladies in waiting turned and walked away.

Kagome started to get angry, but then decided it wasn't worth it. "Come on."

In their quarters

Akihiko and the others were discussing the demonesses arrival when one of the servants came in to announce that the Lord of the West requested an audience with Bankotsu.

"Do you know what for?"

"He did not say," said the servant. "But I only assume it would be because of the special dinner they are having. All of the guards are invited, so naturally you would be included." He then bowed and left.

"I was thinking about that the other day," said Sango. "Apparently, from the talk I heard, we are suppose to be new recruits for there army or something."

"They had to have a story of course of who we were suppose to be. If they didn't give a small reason for why we are here wouldn't it get suspicious," Bankotsu said in while getting up to leave. "I will be right back you guys," he said over his shoulder.

"Ooh goodie, a party," Jakotsu exclaimed.

"Yes! There will be such pretty decorations and women," an sarcastic Akihiko said.

"And men," Kagome could swear she could see stars in Jakotsu's eyes as he said this.

Akihiko could only groan, which triggered a giggle from Sango.

The Lady of the West then walked in, "I hate to interrupt..."

Laughter and talking immediately stopped as everyone turn to look at her. Of course only Kagome knew who it was from the encounter she had with Inuyasha a couple of days ago.

Smiling Kagome bowed, "How are you Lady Izayoi?" Catching on everyone else got up and bowed also.

"I'm fine thank you. I was actually coming to see if you would like to have tea with me?"

"Of course."

Her immediate answer shocked Izayoi, but pleased her.

In the Lord and Lady's private garden

Sitting down with Izayoi was surprisingly comfortable for Kagome. Izayoi was beyond friendly and asked many questions of the East. (Being the Lady of the West, Izayoi knew where they were from.)

"So tell me what's it like in the East. It is obviously different if you a woman must be allowed to fight," asked Izayoi.

"Well it peaceful. We have humans, demons and half-breeds that reside there. We are allowed to marry whomever we choose, but there are still arranged marriages. We do have a right to break the arranged marriages, but many of us still give it a try."

"I do know that some arranged marriages do work out. My parents' marriage were arranged, and they are the happiest couples," Izayoi seemed lost in her mind somewhere, but then came back. "What of your parents, were their marriage arranged?"

Kagome didn't want to lie to her, so she was careful not to reveal to much, "No actually. My mother was... from a different land and my father met her while aiding a destroyed human village. My mom's parents were killed and she was left alone. They were actually the reason why demon and human marriages are so big in our lands."

"Your father is a demon," Izayoi was shocked.

_'Of course she caught on to that,' _Kagome thought.

"But you're human."

"Yes, but my mother's family has a trace of mikos' powers in her blood. And well when I was... conceived," Kagome blushed. "my mother's blood acted as a counter to the demon blood. The end result is me being born a human."

Izayoi stared at her in awe.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just your average human. Okay?"

After a moment Izayoi sighed, "It's so pleasant to have another human woman to talk to."

"I notice the lack of humans here upon my arrival. It must be... different," they both laughed at the use of 'different' again.

"Well yes. Some of the people here didn't want their strongest bloodline tainted. They still don't even though Inuyasha is born, but they would never openly speak of it or plot against our Lord," Kagome noticed the smile Izayoi couldn't fight when she mentioned Inutashio.

"I heard of such things when I was young, but I guess I never could wrap my head around it."

"Things will change," Izayoi stated. "Now we must stop talking of such dreadful things and think of some more light conversation."

Kagome laughed.

~~~Sesshomaru~~~

Inutashio, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking and discussing the dinner for tomorrow.

Inuyasha hearing it for the first time asked, "All of the guards are invited?"

"And some village people from surrounding villages, yes," answered Inutashio.

"Can I ask someone that is not from a surrounding village to accompany me," Inuyasha asked with a slight blush.

That confused both Inutashio and Sesshomaru, they had no idea that Inuyasha was interested in anyone. It was no secret that many of their people and others look down on him because he was a half-breed. Sesshomaru knew he was one of them.

"Yes, of course. Do I know the woman you speak of?" Inutashio said recovering first.

"I don't think s-," Inuyasha was interrupted by the laughter of his mother.

Inutashio was curious as to who or what his beloved mate was laughing at. Curiosity getting the better of him he alter his course to their private gardens, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. When he reached the gardens he saw his wife and a somewhat familiar woman next laughing.

Shocked Izayoi looked up and smiled the smile she always had just for him. Inutashio walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek before turning to her companion. At which he noticed her stand up and bow to leave. "Hello and who might you be," he asked to stop her.

"This is Bankotsu's protector, Kagome," Izayoi said with a noticeable merriment in her voice.

Kagome smiled to Izayoi, "I was just having tea with the Lady sir. I must leave now." Kagome bowed then left trying to call as less attention as she possibly can.

"Hey wait up Kags, I will walk you back," Inuyasha called out to her.

"Oh there is no need for that-" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Yeah right. I have something to ask you anyway."

Inutashio waited until they left, followed by Sesshomaru, and looked at his mate with a questioning brow.

"I think someone has a crush."

~~~Kagome~~~

"You really didn't have to walk me back I think I figured this place out," Kagome said trying to sound nonchalantly.

"Is that right," Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yup."

"And yet you didn't notice that we have been walking in circles..."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "You let me walk in circles," she was seething.

Inuyasha laughed.

"Was there a point to this?"

"Yes... I wanted to ask you something." Inuyasha grew quiet.

Looking at him Kagome thought of how shy he gets sometimes. _He needs a friend' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Have you heard of the dinner party that is coming up?" Kagome nodded. "Would you like to accompany me. I mean you wouldn't have to do anything special and you wont have to really dance...," Inuyasha was talking faster and faster towards the end.

"Of course I will go, especially since I wont be forced to dance," Kagome joked.

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her quarters and let out a huge breath of relief, little did he know that his biggest problem would be the stoic demon watching the whole scene.

A/N: I would like to thank all who has taken the time to read, follow, favorite and reviewed my story. I kept the emails that I received for all the notifications and will later post on my profile for my special thanks. Please review and pm me if you have any suggestions.


	6. Rain

**Sorry I have been on vacation. Plus my birthday is coming up this Monday so I am a little busy with that. I have also been nominated for Best Romance on Dokuga, I recommend that everyone red those stories on the site and do some voting. No registration required so go vote!**

Last night and all morning Sesshomaru has been in a rather irritant mood. His words were clipped anytime he spoke, his expression was tight when he addressed any of the demonesses and Sesshomaru was wearing a constant glare.

Though, the person who the glare was directed to didn't even notice. How could he? Inuyasha was constantly with Kagome and when he wasn't he was in cloud nine thinking about her. '_Just like a love sick puppy,' _Sesshomaru thought with a more than bitter tone.

Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but Inuyasha got to him. It was a feeling like something crawling under his skin and he could just scratch it. He could not stand this... irritant mood.

The last time he could remember having the feeling of such irritation was when he received the news of his father replacing his mother for a human. At which the feeling only worsened with the arrival of Inuyasha.

He couldn't do anything about Inuyasha's birth, but he can definitely do something about tonight...

Sesshomaru was still contemplating about tonight when a messenger from another village came in.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, I have come with an urgent message from my village," the messenger bowed and waited till Sesshomaru gave him permission to present him with the letter.

Once receiving it, he dismissed the young man with an nod of his head. After reading the contents of the letter which stated information of recent demon attacks to the village of Edo. They pleaded for help, which he had no quarrels with, whenever there was a problem on his lands he fixed it.

"I shall send some of my...," Sesshomaru stopped. Right then he had a most satisfying idea. He called Jaken forth. "Jaken please send Inuyasha to me."

~Kagome~

When Kagome first awoke she was a little disoriented. She thought she was back home, but once her eyes focused she knew she wasn't. Kagome missed the mornings of her home. On normal days she will hear birds that sing so happily in the trees and the laughter of some of the children that would escape their parents who were trying to get them ready for class. It seemed to always be so warm and bright at her palace.

The more Kagome thought of her home, the more she worried. 'Was her father alright? Were the children safe,' is what repeated in Kagome head over and over. Worry had her head hurting, and starting to feel suffocated. So she grabbed her gear, and left for the training room.

A few hours later, Kagome was on the floor lying on the floor. _'I seem to be spending a lot of time on this floor.' _She never understood violence, but the workout you can get from it seems to solve her worrying problems. After extreme training with her swords and hand-to-hand combat with Bankotsu, Kagome was exhausted. Her arms felt as though they were going to fall off, her thighs were sore and she was pretty sure that if she stood she will fall face first back on the ground.

She sat there a while longer just staring at the ceiling.

"You feel any better," Bankotsu asked, always able to read what is going on behind her actions. Though he left the question short and with a double meaning, giving her the opportunity to talk about what's going on in her head, or to avoid it for now.

Kagome decided to avoid it for the time being, "I'm tired, but I'll live."

Bankotsu gave her a look that she could easily translate as they would talk about it later. Preferably when everyone was out of ear shot. She answered him with a half smile.

She was to tired to even think, but she forced herself to concentrate on her body as she moved to access if she could actually stand or have one the others carry her back. "I need to get to the bath house," she said as she began to sit up.

"You should," Akihiko smirked.

Before Kagome could began to retort Sango interrupted, "You need to prepare for tonight after all."

Kagome eyes widen, "I have to get ready"

Now standing in her room, Kagome laid some of the her formal kimonos in front of her. Formal being the operative word that is. When she packed to leave she left anything that could give away her true identity and only brought her most basic of things. She blew an exasperated breath, but then got an small idea that gave her a glimmer of hope.

Kagome rushed out of her room and out into the halls. She found her way into a small garden and looked around. She neared the edges of some flowers and began to reach for one.

"I do hope you aren't thinking of plucking that," came a rather amused voice behind her.

Shocked, Kagome let out a squeal and turned around. "You scared me Lady Izayoi."

"I'm afraid that if you will like to pluck any flowers it would have to be in my private garden because the Lord is very particular about how his fields are kept." Izayoi motioned for Kagome to follow her. "Now tell me, what do you need the flowers for."

Kagome hesitated, but then told her, "I wanted them for my hair."

Izayoi's eyes sparkled, "For tonight?" Kagome nodded. "Well let's go."

Izayoi asked Kagome to go put her kimono on and then come back so that her ladies in waiting can help both of them get ready. Izayoi wasn't quite ready for what she saw, though she kept it hidden well. Kagome was dressed in a simple kimono, that although was pretty, would be considered very casual next to her own and the demonesses'.

Without a second thought she sent one of her ladies to retrieve another kimono for Kagome. When it was offered to her, she instantly became very embarrassed. Kagome felt that Lady Izayoi must have felt bad for her, but as embarrassed as she was, she was still very grateful. _'_

_ 'Now I don't have to stick out as much,' _Kagome thought after she put the kimono on, but she couldn't have been more wrong. The kimono was a light shade of blue with black embroidering on the obi. All of her hair was pulled up in a rather elaborate way with small baby Commelina cummunises randomly placed in her hair. Kagome had very little done to her face since she refused it, but Izayoi thought she looked like an angel.

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha had just left Sesshomaru and was extremely down. He should have known that when Jaken came looking for him that he wasn't going to like whatever he heard. Sesshomaru never called for him unless it was something that he wanted him to do. Which made Inuyasha angry. After all, even though he cared little for being the prince of the West, he was still the prince. Inuyasha felt that he shouldn't have to do Sesshomaru dirty work.

Sometimes it seemed that Sesshomaru was just after him, or just trying to get him out of the way. Inuyasha stopped, _'Nah, Sesshomaru doesn't care what I do." _With that thought Inuyasha continued on. _'Sesshomaru wouldn't even let me enter his mind, after all I am the disgrace of the family,'_ Inuyasha snide in his head.

As Inuyasha got closer to where he was sure Kagome was he got more nervous and nervous. He wasn't to sure on how Kagome will react with him not going to the dinner tonight. She said she wasn't to fond of dancing. That was the only thing that gave him courage as he knocked on the doors and pushed them open.

He faltered when he saw her. She was beautiful. Which made him feel worse about what he was going to tell her.

"Sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha started. "One of our villages are being attacked by demons and I am being sent to help." He took a deep breath and began to talk faster, "You have to know that I hate to cancel so last minute. And that I-"

Kagome cut him off, "Inuyasha, it is not a problem. This is your lands and you have to protect it. No dinner is more important than that." Kagome knew how the safety of their people came before anything. Was she not here for that same reason?

~Kagome~

A little while after Inuyasha's departure. Kagome had decided not to attend the dinner, so she headed to her quarters, but before she can take her next step she heard a distant thunderclap.

Kagome always got a child-like enthusiasm when it rained. So naturally she went to investigate. While walking down the halls she couldn't help, but think once again of how long the halls were. Her walk became a jog and when that wasn't fast enough she sprinted. By the time she got to an exit she had taken to a full out run.

Out of breath and panting she pushed open the doors and looked upward just as it started dropping the first few droplets of rain. Kagome welcomed it with open arms. Lifting her arms way above her head she twirled around just as she used to do as a kid. Her hair started to become undone and she left a small trail of the blue flowers that was pinned in her hair on the ground.

It started to rain a little harder and her kimono became soaked, but she couldn't care less of what she looked like. Being in the rain brought her back to her happy days. Playing in the pond with Bankotsu while each of them tried to push the other in the pond. On one particular day, Kagome remembered her mom coming out while they played. She had complained on how inappropriate it was for a young lady to be playing in the mud, but that didn't stop them. They just kept going as if they didn't hear her. By the time her ladies in waiting got her and Bankotsu in, they had mud all over them and leaves stuck in their hair. Kagome remembered looking at Bankotsu as they burst out in laughter. Her mom was shaking her head, but then joined them with laughter.

_'Mom,' _it was no secret that Kagome missed her mom. She missed her so much sometimes that she felt so loss, but she stop talking about her. It was clear that her dad missed her just as much if the pained look gave any indication. _'Father...'_

~Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru had been waiting all night to see Kagome after hearing Izayoi talk of how beautiful she was to his father, but she hasn't showed up. He glanced at the door once again when he suddenly felt a hand touch his arm.

"Sesshomaru dance with me," one of the demonesses named Kagura purred. Although Kagura was the most beautiful of all the demonesses in the room, she was getting on Sesshomaru last nerve.

"We've danced enough," was Sesshomaru's only words to her before he turned and made an hasty exit out the door for a breather. Or that is what he was telling himself. He sniffed the halls, catching her scent.

He found her outside playing in the rain. Childish as it seemed that is not what caught his attention. Her clothes were soaked and and hugged her body a way that left nothing to the imagination. Once again he found himself aroused for her, but this time he didn't go to one of his concubines. This time he found himself going to her...

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**


End file.
